


Taming a Huntress

by Sombrette



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombrette/pseuds/Sombrette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daughter of an Assassin, Savra realizes she is a woman in a man's world, or more like a woman in an Assassin's world and after the death of a family member she seeks revenge. What she finds along the way is...unexpected. An AltairxOC pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

On the outskirts of Jerusalem lay farmlands surrounding the city walls. Some were growing crops for merchants, other's grew the crops as a means of having food on the table every night for their families. Some farmers were visibly wealthier than others, depending on what their reputation was in the city. A farm furthest away from the city resides on a small hill, all the grounds leading up to it are covered in large grapevine fields. The villa; a modest two story covered in green vines growing along the walls, stood tall on the hilltop. It was a winery, Nasir the owner and his family; a wife and two children ran it. His vineyard was directly responsible for the wine that would be served for many of the rich nobles of Jerusalem. He was well respected, always had his orders ready on time and always had the best wine to offer. He and his family did not stick out at the least.

His wife; Sasha, was something to be looked at twice. She was not Arabic like most who resides here; she was of French blood, auburn hair with eyes the color of water. Though she was not from these lands she spoke the language well, her parents were traveling merchants who were killed on the road by bandits when she was twelve. She ran and hid in the land when she was found days later by another merchant couple who were from Damascus on their way to Jerusalem where she grew up and eventually met Nasir. She was an Artist; influenced by the merchant couple who raised her since they were collectors of paintings and ceramics. She was not famous, but every now and then she would submit her paintings to a vendor who sold pieces in the city when they could use some extra money.

Their two children; Haydar – A Twenty year old young man who helped Nasir around the farm, following in his father's footsteps. He was very calm, like Nasir, hardly ever shouting or getting into fights and he was respectful to those who earned it. He had the eyes of many women from the city on him for he was rugishly handsome; strong, skin bronzed by the sun - as a result of working outside all day for most his life, dark hair from his father and blue eyes from his mother. The younger of the two was their daughter Savra, only two years the junior of Haydar at eighteen, and out of the two she was the troublemaker.

Savra was adventurous and spent most her time traveling the landscape around the city, never leaving the ever watchful eyes of Haydar or Nasir. She wasn't the traditional girl; she didn't like to dress up or to worry about her appearance because that meant that she cared of what people thought of her, which she didn't. She was more concerned with having fun and being comfortable. Most girls her age were concerned about getting a husband, or most girls her age already had one, as she would be reminded almost every day by her mother. She, on the other hand had no interest what so ever in attaining one, at least at this time in her life. But that didn't stop the men from pursuing her, which in her opinion was a large waste of their time. She had the lovely features of her mother, but like her brother, she contained an exotic appearance from having mixed blood for their parents were of ethnicity. Red auburn hair like her mother's but eyes that would shift colors from greens to greys from her father's, but unlike her father's, hers held defiance and mischief, a testament to her personality.

Savra looked up to her brother and father, when she was younger she would go to sleep at night and wish that when she would wake she would wake a boy. After constantly waking up a girl she stopped wishing. Jealous that her brother got more freedom than her; got to work outside sooner, got to ride horses sooner, could travel into the city unaccompanied. She saw that being male meant better privileges. Nasir would spend his days when he was free sparing with Haydar, teaching him how to fight with hands and with swords, sometimes even throwing knives. She would sneak to watch them; studying since she was not allowed to participate. As Haydar got older the lessons would become more frequent and more serious, her father hardly ever felt the need to yell at his kids, but she would remember how much he pushed her brother to 'get it right or be killed'. She never understood why it was so important for her brother to learn these skills as he was only going to make wine, nor did she understand how it was her father even knew how to fight the way he did, from what she could tell he was very good. He was never in the army or the guard, but she didn't question it.

She had a special place in Nasir's heart, both of his children did, but Savra was his favorite. She had spirit, from a very young age she had such a sense of adventure, never scared of anything, always going head first into everything. Her mother would try and teach her how to behave like good girl, teaching her how to cook, clean, sew, dress. But her efforts were in vain since the girl would end up running outside most of the time to follow her father. He would never admit it to his wife, but he enjoyed that she preferred him over her mother, and it is most likely because he never turned her away, that she became the way she did. Never wanting to stay inside, always going out to explore. Seeing how he could not sway her of her boyish tendencies it was easier to treat her like a son than a daughter. He knew she had a high interest in being in the forests so he taught her to hunt, how to kill with a bow, and how to skin a catch with a dagger. As she got older she would beg him to teach her how to fight the way he taught her brother, but it was not right for a woman to fight and he had no interest in her learning. Haydar had to be taught as much as he could for what he was becoming, following in his father's footsteps indeed.

He would encourage the girl to spend time with her mother, to learn how to be a woman, but she would always grow irritated at the mention of it. The only thing she and her mother would bond over was art. Savra had a talent for it like Sasha, the only time they could be found together is if they were conversing over each other's paintings or Sasha was mentoring Savra.

Sasha would cry to him over her worries for their daughter, claiming no man would ever want her because she was too rough. She cursed like her brother, she dressed like her brother. One thing she allowed her mother to teach her was how to sew, with that she would take her brother's clothing that he no longer fit into and tailor them to fit her more feminine physique. She wore this type of clothing for it was better suited for how she spent her days, leather breeches, boots, a button tunic, and stomach belt. Her mother almost regretted teaching her the skill.

Savra was spoiled by Nasir, he allowed her to do as she pleased because really, in his mind he didn't see how it was so wrong to allow her to have such a playful spirit. If he forced her to marry like most father's do their daughters, she would lose it. The husband would most likely tame her, force her to have children and stay in the house to be a proper wife. While that was okay for Sasha since that's what most women accepted, he could never see Savra in that role. He would endure Sasha's everlasting complaints to stick up for his daughter and keep her from being forced to do anything she didn't want. He may be hindering the girl, but he planned on making sure she was well cared for as she grew. He doubted she would ever need to work, he earned more than enough. It was when he was not around that he worried for her. In his line of work - his _real_ line of work, lifespans tended to be shortened.

As the girl grew older he eventually gave into her demands to learn how to fight, the way he saw it was that it would give her an edge, it wouldn't be wrong to teach her how to defend herself. If she ever got herself into trouble while in the city, he would make sure she wouldn't be added to the list of helpless women that would fall prey to the corrupt guards. He wasn't suprised to se that she learned quickly, she was very much like her brother, and pretty soon the siblings would spar against each other under the watch of Nasir. While Haydar had strength, Savra had speed; she was swift and focused more on dodging and lighting strikes than actual hits. Once or twice Haydar would land an exceptionally hard hit which would knock her down, never once did she let it keep her from finishing. More than a few times Nasir would watch his children have faux fights, and he would see two people capable of the same occupation that he had, but he would remind himself that she would never be allowed, he would never allow that.

Nasir was an Assassin; he was part of the brotherhood. Ever since he was a young man like Haydar, just like his father, and his father's father; he was bred for it and his son would be no different. Haydar accepted it long ago, as he saw it, it was a way to have a different lifestyle than just running a winery, which was a cover up for Nasir's real job. Sure he owned the winery but he didn't run it the way the city thought he did. The staff mostly ran it, and he would have put in a say now and then. But his real job came first, he would be gone a lot claiming it was business trips to advertise his wine stock and gain more customers. When really he was off on assignments, completing tasks for the brotherhood or traveling to Masyaf for meetings and giving reports, now more than ever did Haydar accompany him. The only one unaware of his occupation was Savra seeing as she never needed to know. Sasha knew because he couldn't lie to his wife for that long before she figured something was not right. Haydar knew because he was becoming one himself. But Savra had no need, and the more people who knew the more dangerous it became for the secret to be revealed. So she thought her father was a modest farmer, and he was okay with that.

In the brotherhood Nasir was well respected, their leader Al Mualim was one of his oldest comrades both of them were decedents from a long line of assassins. Though not as high ranked as a master assassin since he wanted to be with his family as he got older, he was regarded as such and Haydar would be responsible for continuing Nasir's line in time. Residing in Jerusalem instead of Masyaf, he knew the city and all the goings on well.

* * *

Nasir was found working in the fields helping the workers pick grapes, the day has been slow and hard going. Tonight there was going to be a grand feast held within the city in honor of one of the important nobles finding a new bride. The wines had already been packed in the crates and were being loaded into the wagon by Haydar. All that was left was to pick enough grapes that were to be eaten along with the diner. Sasha was inside with some of her lady friends conversing over what to wear for the festival, she had managed to get the family invited. Savra was in the stables grooming Zeta the family horse, getting her ready to be strapped to pull the wagon.

She hummed to herself as she ran the brush over the grey coat of the tranquil horse before her. Her even strokes cleared away any lingering dirt on the steed. She placed the brush on a shelf before walking over to a small basket and picking out a few leather strips. Approaching Zeta she gave her a smile as she combed her fingers through the horse's mane.

"Shall we braid you too then?" Savra spoke gently as she begun twisting sections methodically. Zeta snorted quietly causing Savra to grin. "I'll take that as a yes."

Haydar came in and scoffed at her as he walked by to grab the bridle off the hook, she stopped her attentions on the horse to glare at him.

"What?" She snipped.

He started pulling Zeta away to take her outside, shushing the horse when she began to protest. "You were supposed to be done with her by the time I finished loading, she was supposed to be strapped already."

"Excuse me for making sure she's clean." She walked up to him and snatched the bridle. "Let me finish." He reached for it back and she skipped around the horse to hold it out of his grasp.

"By the time you finish, the feast will be over and Papa will have a bad name for not making the deliveries on time, all because of your incompetence."

She glared at him and he used her temporary irritation to lunge and grab hold of the bridle, but she didn't let go. The siblings tugged each end, Savra leaning her weight back to add to her strength, Haydar barley pulling, smirked at his sister and let go. Savra yelped as she fell back into Zeta's stall, inches away from manure. He walked to lean against the doorway, grinning proudly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

She lay there and turned to look at the manure that was too close to her face for her likings, she growled as she got up, glaring daggers at her brother and sneered. "You will pay." Before he had a chance to react, she tackled him and they fell into the hallway of the stables, Zeta spooked by the commotion, ran outside. They tumbled, each fighting for dominance. Haydar struggled to pin her hands behind her, she was always too quick for him, and she slipped out of his grasp and kneed him in the groin. He didn't cry out, but she could see the pain he held in on his face as his breathing became labored while he tried to recuperate. She rolled away from him and attempted to hop up, only to be snatched by her ankle and pulled back down hard. He moved again to restrain her hands and she struggled wildly. Mindful of her legs, he managed to pin her hands behind her with one of his, using his other to press firm on her back to keep her down.

"Let go!" She yelled as she tried to free herself.

"Say it." He replied calmly, she struggled again but his grip tightened.

"I said let go." She ground out.

"Yes, you did, but I'm afraid those aren't the words I'm looking for." He replied in an amused tone. "Come on Savra, let me hear it."

"Never."

"That's too bad, looks like I'm going to have to tie you down like this. Then you will fall behind on your chores and Papa will have a late delivery."

"You wouldn't dare!" She felt him shift his other hand, and soon felt a rope material being tied around her wrists.

"Wouldn't I?" He chuckled.

"Get off me now and maybe I won't demolish your face!"

"Not until you say it sister."

She groaned and mumbled incoherently.

"Hmm? I can't hear you." He teased.

"I said you the most handsome man in all of Jerusalem!"

"And?"

"And nothing now let me go."

She felt the weight lift off of her and his boots came into view. She looked up at him from her prone position.

"Say all of it or I leave you here."

She growled. "And your skills are godlike, I'm lucky to have _such_ a brother"

He smirked and kneeled down. "Thank you for your kind words, they are too much." He flicked her forehead and stood again, instead of making his way to untie her he walked towards the exit.

Her eyes widened. "What are you doing untie me!" She shrieked. He turned to her, threw his head back, and laughed fully as he walked outside.

"Haydar come back!" ...Nothing... "HAYDAR!" She screamed.

She roared in frustration and started twisting and turning in attempt to free herself, but the rope was too tight. She flipped onto her back and used her heels to push her near the closest wall to use it to stand up. It was harder then she thought, the ground was digging into her wrists each push. ' _I feel like a caterpillar' S_ he thought as she continued her way to the wall.

Lowered voices could be heard just outside of the stables but she paid no attention to them, she was too focused on the issue at hand. The voices became louder as she made one final scoot towards to the wall.

"Savra!" A sharp voice sounded from the entrance, she tilted her head backwards from her prone position. and in her upside-down view was her father with shock written on his face and another man she didn't recognize, just staring at her...

"Papa..." She grinned uneasily.

"What—are—you—doing?" He asked with irritation seeping from his voice.

"Um, cleaning the floor?" She replied hesitantly, the man next to him looked amused while her father grew more frustrated if not embarrassed.

"With your back? Get up now, I told you to help your brother load the supplies." He barked as he strained to keep his anger down.

"But—"

"Now!"

She made no effort to move, seeing as how she couldn't actually get up. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"Savra." He warned impatiently.

"I can't." She murmured quietly.

"Just get up."

"I said I can't!" She raised her voice, he walked over to her and knelt down.

"What are you talking about." Nasir grabbed her shoulder and pushed her into a seated position. Giving him the view of her tied restrained wrists." _That boy_ " He ground out to himself as he freed her hands.

"Don't worry papa I plan to make him pay for his misdeeds shortly." She replied jovially as she hopped up and began brushing off her clothes before making her way to leave. He snatched her arm to stop her and when she looked back to him questioningly she saw he had his other hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Stop this. Of all days I do not need you two doing this to me. What I need is for everything to run smoothly, I have too much to worry about today and I don't need your inability to take anything seriously to add to it." He told her wearily.

Her eyes widened in offense. " _My_ inability? He's the one—." She defended.

"Enough!" He cut her off. "Enough..." He looked over to the man still at the entrance of the stables, giving him an apologetic look. "Malik I ask that you excuse my children's behavior."

Malik gave a chuckle. "It's quite alright Nasir, my brother and I were no different at times." Nasir's look turned solemn at that statement but Savra didn't understand why. Nasir cleared his throat and pushed Savra towards the entrance where Malik stood.

"I don't believe you've met my daughter." He gestured towards her. "Savra this is Malik, he is a cheese maker and has come to pair up the wine for the feast."

The younger man wore a dark blue tunic, brown boots, and tanned trousers. He had the same build as her brother and his face, which she noted, sported handsome features, but she wasn't about to tell him _that_. _'Doesn't look like a cheese maker to me.'_ She thought .

She offered her hand to shake but froze when she noticed for the first time that his left sleeve was empty ' _He has no arm._ ' She thought to herself and looked up to him in surprise. He only smiled to her and offered his remaining hand which she shook hesitantly.

"It is nice to meet you, Nasir has talked about you a lot. You are an artist are you not?" He asked calmly. She nodded but she wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Yes." Nasir spoke for her with some pride. "She takes after her moth—."

"How do you make cheese with one arm?" She blurted, cutting off her father. Nasir's head shot to her direction and her hand slapped over her mouth. ' _Did I just say that aloud_?' Malik's eyes widened at her outburst.

"Savra!" Nasir hissed.

"I— I...um...ooops?" She stuttered, grinning coyly. Her father could not look more embarrassed, but to their surprise Malik started laughing.

"Please, she tends to speak her mind without thinking of how her words could _offend_ others." Nasir apologized with a shake of his head.

"Do not worry about it, I'd rather have someone address it then just stare and pretend that I'm not really missing a limb." Malik replied with a chuckle. Nasir only shook his head.

"And to your question Savra, the answer, is _very easily._ " He winked.

She gave him an amused smile as she straightened with interest. "How did you lose your arm anyway?"

"In a tragic cheese crafting accident." He replied with jest.

Her smile widened. "I hope the cheese made it out ok?" She asked with mock concern.

"It did, it only cost me an arm, and thankfully I got to keep my leg."

She laughed before looking over to Nasir. "Why is it I have never seen this cheese maker before papa?"

"Malik works for a private producer, it is not widely known." She nodded her understanding. "Well enough of this, you have work to do and I suggest you get back to it." He looked to her sternly.

She sighed "Alright." She made to leave but paused in her step and looked to Malik "It was nice meeting you."

He gave a small bow. "You as well."

She thought for a few seconds. "Will I see you again?" She inquired. She saw her father tense slightly out of the corner of her eye, Malik only looked mildly surprised. He looked over to Nasir as though unsure of what he should say then back to her curious expression.

"Perhaps." He replied slowly. She gave a nod and a small wave before she departed.

Nasir sighed after she left and glanced at Malik, who was watching her intently as she made her way to find her brother.

"Do not waste your time." He said quietly. Malik looked over to him confused, Nasir only shook his head and continued. "She has no interest in taking a husband at this time."

"I have no interest in taking a wife at this time." Malik replied back with a small smirk playing in his eyes.

Nasir's gaze locked on Malik's, reading his face. "Don't." Malik raised an eyebrow in question and Nasir gave him a warning look "Do not pursue her Malik, I don't need her with someone like you."

Malik frowned. "Someone like me?"

Nasir shook his head. "I don't need her more involved with the brotherhood then she already is."

The younger assassin scoffed. "I hardly think my time with her would be enough for her to find out." He internally cringed at how that came out.

"She is pure, and is not the type to be used for pleasure. If that is what you crave there is a city full of whores behind you." Nasir warned with a hardened look.

"I didn't mean it that way my friend." He sighed. "She is beautiful though, just as the others described her. I'm not sure I'd have the strength of will to turn her away if _she_ came to me."

With that Nasir gave a sigh of his own. "Well I only hope you would for her sake, she is ignorant to the brotherhood and I wish to keep it that way." He paused after a thought, giving a small chuckle. "I cannot tell you the amount of men she has turned away, some who I'd consider proper suitors for her. She doesn't even give them a second glance before she declines them. Only to be taken by a one armed assassin in a matter of minutes."

Malik grinned. "One armed cheese crafter Nasir, there is a difference." The two laughed as they made their way out of the stables to discuss the reason why Malik was really there.

 


	2. Buying a Dead Horse

Nasir led Malik to the cellar of the house where a long table was in the center, gesturing for Malik to sit while he lit some candles on the wall before taking a seat himself. Folding his hands under his chin he finally spoke. "So tell me, what it is that has you venturing out of the bureau Malik?"

The younger assassin's eyes narrowed. "I venture out... do not make it seem like it is such a surprise." He defended.

"I only meant that it has been a while young one ever since—."

"You will be going into the rich district tonight yes? Malik cut him off in annoyance.

Nasir sighed. "Yes, I must personally deliver the goods, but my wife has insisted that we go as guests as well. Why do you ask?"

Malik glanced towards the stairs of the cellar before looking back to Nasir. "Perhaps you can get me some information on the one they call Talal while you are there."

"The slaver? What kind of information do you need?" He asked curiously.

"Just his whereabouts, I know he has a warehouse where he keeps the slaves but I am not exactly sure of the location. Find out the possible entrances if you discover it, and how many men he keeps around him if he has any at all."

"Well I already know he has a handful of men that would die first before one came close to him, but the warehouse? I shall see what I can do." He replied. "Do you intend to apprehend him Malik? I thought your role was a Dai due to your... _condition_."

"I assure you my friend that my _condition_ would not stop me from doing the job myself. It is for another that requires it."

Nasir smirked. "I don't doubt you Malik, I'm sure you make do with what you have, or what you don't have for that matter." He teased lightly. "If not you than whom?"

Malik's expression darkened as he remained silent.

"Ahh." Nasir said quietly as he understood.

"The master has him running around like a dog, and the good dog that he is I expect he will arrive tomorrow." He growled.

"Well here you are going out of your way to attain information for him, perhaps you don't hate him as much as you think you do Malik." Nasir noted.

"I don't think I hate him Nasir I _know_ I do _,_ the arrogant bastard. He hasn't even acknowledged what he has done or eve—." He stopped and sighed roughly. "I cannot keep the information from him, I do have a job here, and knowing him he'd just go killing an innocent to get it. How much information I give him though is up to me and his attitude." He finished calmly.

Nasir shook his head "Killing, does things to your mind; fills your soul with guilt, stains your spirit. I do not enjoy what I do, but I do it because I was made to as were you, as were we all. Some of us though, handle it in a different way, I think Altair has become lost, seeing it as a way to raise in ranks, the more killing the better. He will become humbled by turning novice again and see that we kill because we have to, not because we want to."

"If that does not humble him, than my remaining fist shall." Malik growled and Nasir chuckled softly.

* * *

Savra was found walking the main path that led through the vineyards to where the wagon was located, nodding her hellos to the staff who were rushing around collecting everything needed to be loaded properly. As she neared she saw her brother with his back to her leaning against the cart, and from what she could tell he was talking to someone, and by the way he snickered like a little girl she figured it was a woman. She rolled her eyes as she moved towards the crates and began to load them in.

Haydar looked over his shoulder when he heard her, the look he gave her said ' _Don't embarrass me or else_ ' she paused what she was doing, giving him a smirk as she hopped up on the bed of the wagon to sit on the edge where her brother was leaning. Nuada; a girl from a neighboring farm, stood in front of Haydar carrying a basket with a cloth covering the items inside. She looked up to Savra and forced a smile, obviously displeased at her interrupting their conversation.

"Hello Savra." She greeted.

"Nuada" Savra nodded, there was an awkward silence for a few minutes but Savra didn't mind, it wasn't awkward for her.

Nuada eventually cleared her throat and addressed Haydar. "Anyway, the reason I came by was because my father couldn't. He wanted to know if you had room on your cart for a few crates of vegetables he has to have delivered to the feast."

Haydar didn't even bother to check if there was actually room before he answered. "Sure, it's not a problem, I'll tell my father to stop by on his way into the city. Your father must be expecting a large sum of payment if your wagon is that overfilled." He gave her a smile and she gave a shy one in return. _'oh please'_ Savra thought as she resisted the urged to retch right there.

"Oh no, we have to cut the order in half, we will be lucky if we get anything at all." Both siblings gave her a confused look and she sighed. "My father invested some money in a new stallion originally for my brother, but he threw him off. They were lucky to even get him saddled. He can't be ridden, so then my father figured we might as well use him to plow the fields, but well... he's extremely aggressive and that didn't work out either." She rolled her eyes as she continued. "My father spent a lot of coin on the stallion and even sold our old cart horse to pay for the rest of him. We've tried to get him strapped up to the wagon but he bucks and we can't risk him breaking it. Now we have no horse to pull the cart and that means we can't deliver our entire order."

"Why would your father waste all that coin on a horse that is that ornery and un-trainable?" Haydar asked.

Nuada shook her head. "When the merchant arrived with a group of horses he was the one that looked the healthiest, well fed and held a strong build. The horse was completely calm when he inspected him, didn't fight or show any sign of a temperament. The merchant claimed he was the best of the group as well, now my father suspects he was lying just to get him to buy it. He thinks that perhaps the horses were drained of energy from their journey here so he didn't get to see him acting his self. In all honesty my brother wanted him and my father bought him."

"Are you selling him then?" Haydar inquired.

She shook her head again. "No one wants him, why would they? He's more trouble than he's worth. No, my father and brother are taking him into the forest to... "

Savra eyes widened as she leaned forward to listen. "To what?" She asked quietly.

"To you know... we can't use him, we can't sell him. He's useless and we are wasting food on him, it's best to just kill him. That's why my father sent me to ask since he's otherwise occupied right now." She smiled to Haydar. "I figured since I was coming here I'd bring you something to eat." She handed him the basket she was carrying.

He smiled back as he took it and skimmed through the items. "Thank you, maybe when I'm done with the loading you'd like to eat with me?" Her smile widened as she nodded.

"I would like that." She replied.

Savra was ignoring the conversation going on as her mind raced, coming to a decision she jumped off the wagon and raced up the path that lead to the villa. Haydar called out to her to come back and help but she continued running.

As she reached the villa she barged in the door, startling her mother and the other ladies that were sitting in the living area. "Savra what's wrong?" Her mother demanded as she stood abruptly with shock.

"No now." Was her only reply as she ran up the stairs and hurried into her room. She could hear her mother giving apologies for her daughter's rude behavior before coming up the stairs. Savra fell to her knees beside her bed and felt under it for her strong box that she kept hidden. Once she found it she went to her dresser and dug around for the key until she grabbed it went back to the floor where she about to unlock the box. Her movements were rapid and frantic as she finally opened it. Inside was a pouch that held her coin that she saved whenever she would allow her mother to submit her paintings to vendors in the city. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Savra what are you doing! What is going on?" Sasha asked as she entered her daughter's room. Savra rose, pushed past her, and hurried into the hall, as she made her way towards her parent's room. As she entered she moved to the far end near the window and knelt down, running her fingers along the seams of the wood floor. " _Come on, where are you_?" She whispered impatiently. She kept feeling around until one of the floor boards shifted ever so slightly at her touch. "Got you." Using her nails, she pried the wooden board up and pulled out another box. Her mother came in and gasped when she saw what she was doing.

"Savra! STOP! What in the lord's name do you think you're doing! That's not yours! HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW IT'S THERE?" Sasha shrieked.

Savra ignored her as she opened the box, there were various pouches in it since the box was larger than hers. She picked out one of the medium sized pouches and slammed the box close as she jumped up to leave. She made to push past her mother again but Sasha stopped her and stood in front of the door. "You put that back now!" Sasha yelled.

"I'll pay you the coin later, just please move I need to hurry!" Savra yelled back. Sasha's eyes narrowed, but didn't move.

"Tell me what is going on and why it is that you need to steal money from me." She warned.

"Mother move, I'll tell you when I come back." She tried to go around Sasha but she kept the door blocked.

"No you tell me now." Sasha placed her hands on her hips. "Right now!" She repeated firmly.

Savra glared at her mother and turned towards the window. Walking quickly over and opening it, she pulled herself up to the sill and prepared to jump.

"Savra!" Sasha gasped and ran over to the window but by the time she got there her daughter had already jumped and was now on the roof of the first story. "WAIT TILL YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

Savra moved to the edge of the roof and sat with her legs dangling over the side. Bracing her hands behind her, she pushed off and landed in a crouch. It wasn't a big fall and it certainly wasn't the first time she has done it. Once she regained her balance she sprinted in the direction of the main road. She had to pass by her brother again and ignored his questioning calls, she also passed by her father and the cheese maker and ignored his demanding calls. Oh how she was going to hear it when she got back, but she didn't care at the moment, all she cared about was getting to the forest in time.

* * *

On the main traveling road she ran, dodging in-between merchant wagons and carts filled with fancy goods, no doubt to be presented at this feast. Curses were yelled at her, glares were thrown at her for her odd un-womanly behavior. She kept running, paying no attention to them. She continued till she came about the road that led to a smaller farm that she was searching for. As she made her way up the path to the house, she saw a few stacks of crates holding vegetables; probably the only amount the family plans to deliver. _'Definitely not making coin off of that.' S_ he thought. Finally seeing the paddock she hoped over the fence and peaked her head into the small stable that was located within it. _'Empty'_ Her heart sunk as she swallowed, making her way back to the fence her eyes searched the forest that lined the back of the farm straining to hear anything. A voice from behind startled her enough to cause her to jump.

"Excuse me? You are trespassing on my husband's land. Shall I call for the guards?" A voice she recognized as Nuada's mother, Savra turned as saw the pudgy woman's expression turn from hesitation to surprise. "You are Sasha's daughter?"

Savra nodded. "I don't mean to trespass, I was wondering if your husband was here?"

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Why? What business do you have with him?" She asked suspiciously.

Savra resisted the urge to kick the lady in her plump gut; she knew what she was suggesting. "He has a horse, the stallion. I wish to buy it off of him." She spoke, trying to keep her voice level.

The fat woman burst into laughter. "You? You are nothing but a mere girl, you have no business buying anything that isn't from a vender stall." In that instant Savra gave up on being polite and took a fast step to the woman, who only came up to her shoulder. The lady flinched in surprise, taking a step back.

"My business is _my_ business and how I spend my coin that _I_ made is none of yours. You a mere house slave would know no different aside from the confines of your kitchen, so I shall let that pass." She snapped.

"How dare—."

"Unless you have the authority to actually sell me the horse - which I know you don't, then I suggest fetching your husband." Savra cut her off, crossing her arms over her chest. The woman was quiet for a while and Savra could see the anger written all over her red face.

"If I don't have the authority to sell a horse, what makes you think you have the authority to buy one _girl_?" the woman ground out.

Savra studied her for awhile before speaking. "Listen _woman,_ from what I hear, your order for the feast was cut in half, you're asking _my_ father to deliver those crates there for you." She gestured towards the house. "Which isn't even going to make you any coin. You are going to get a bad reputation for being incompetent since you couldn't even complete probably the most important orders this farm has seen. Which means no solid income, you'll most likely have to sell the farm, move into the city and live in a small hovel. Nuada will have to turn to the brothel and shame herself as a means of making money and Abdul will become a bandit, raiding villages and killing babies." Savra took a deep breath and the woman stood speechless with her mouth open. "Is your simple mind comprehending the words that are coming out of my mouth? If you were a smart woman - which I'm doubting every second I spend here talking to you, then you'd go get your husband."

The woman's eyes flared with anger and yet still she did not move, Savra growled in frustration as she untied the pouches that where hanging from her belt. "You see this?" She jangled the pouches in front of the woman. "This is probably the same amount of coin you would have made had your complete order gone through if not more. I'm offering it to you for that stallion, it's really not that hard to understand."

"All that coin for a useless horse." The woman spoke with a shake of her head.

"Yes, it is a simple deal, but I am not here to buy a dead horse." She gave the woman a look and the lady seemed to understand and she raced as fast as her chubby legs would carry her into the back forest to fetch her husband. "Daft woman." Savra muttered as she went to sit on the paddock fence to wait. She hadn't meant to be so rude but she'd be dammed if she let an ignorant farm wife go about telling her what she can and can't do; that was what her mother was for and over time she learned to just tune it out.

After some time Savra saw the woman return, carrying a scowl on her face as she pushed past Savra to go back into the house. _'Where she belongs.'_ She snickered to herself. Amar the man who owned the farm was walking towards Savra and Abdul their son a few years older than Haydar walking in tow, struggling with a large horse causing Savra's nerves to relax. Amar came to a stop in front of her, she could tell he was irritated.

"My wife says you wish to by my horse?" He spoke, Savra nodded. "Why?"

"Why not?" She replied with a shrug.

His eyes narrowed. "Girl, this horse is worthless, he cannot even complete the most simplest of tasks, and he cannot be handled as you can see." He gestured towards his son you was struggling to keep the horse from rearing up, yanking on the lead.

She also took the moment to actually see the stallion. He was big and very beautiful from what she could tell. A dark chestnut that led down to black socks that covered above his knees with a mane and tail to match. His eyes were what caught her attention; they were golden and wide from anger. "He's beautiful." She murmured.

Amar scoffed. "Do not be fooled by his appearance, he is useless and more trouble than he's worth."

"Maybe for you." She replied as she watched the horse throw his head in an attempt to break free of the lead.

"You think you will be more successful at training him then I? What do you even know of horses?" He asked in angrily.

"Not much, but I plan to give him an actual chance instead of forcing him into tasks he is not suited for." She said simply.

"And pray tell what _task_ you figure him suited for?" He replied sarcastically.

"Perhaps when he learns to behave I shall ride him, he is no cart horse."

"Girl we cannot even manage to get a bridle on him let alone a saddle, he can't be ridden. He is too much trouble, probably a result of bad breeding if you ask me." He said.

' _I didn't ask you.'_ She thought. "None the less he deserves another chance, and his behavior is _probably_ a result of abuse if you ask _me_." She replied as she noted the lines along his rump, some even fresh from clearly being whipped.

The man's eyes flared with anger. "What do you know you are just a _girl_ , you know _nothing_." He seethed.

' _More than you.'_ She thought as she gave a yawn. "I have already spent a good part of my day dallying in this same conversation with that round creature you claim a wife and I will come to the same answer." She held up the pouches "Coin is coin, take it and spare your name the embarrassment the will occur if you cannot keep the farm."

He growled and snatched the pouches. "Take him then, Abdul Take the beast to Nasir's farm but cut through Hemmus' fields, that horse will be nothing but trouble on the roads today."

Savra grinned broadly to Amar. "I thank you for your business." She gave a exaggerated bow. "I'd be smart with that coin if I were you... Don't go spending it all on sweets for your wife now." She winked and she could tell that he probably wanted to kill her right there but he held his tongue as he spun and stomped back into the house.

She turned to Abdul and nodded in the direction of her farm to signal their leave. _'This is going to be awkward.'_ She sighed. Abdul was one of the men who was persistent in courting her only to be turned down time and time again.

They were half way across the neighbor's fields, stopping occasionally when the horse decided to be especially stubborn, snorting his displeasure. Savra stayed a distance away to Abdul's side since she didn't want to be trampled, she for sure could not have done this on her own as she would of most likely end up in a field stomped to death. The vineyards came into view finally and they sped up. "I must say Abdul your parents are of the demonic sort." She mused as they came to the road.

He chuckled as he tugged on the lead. "I think they feel the same about you."

She smiled smugly. "That's fine by me."

He only shook his head. "You have quiet the nerve Savra, not even I would speak to my father like that or my mother for that matter."

"Hmm, people need to realize that I am no kitchen woman, I do not tolerate being treated as such." She replied.

"Clearly." He answered. "Where is he to go then?"

She looked around. "He can stay in Zeta's paddock for now, here this way." She led him to the gate and opened it, waiting for him to remove the bridle while barley managing to avoid being bitten. The stallion darted in, racing from one end to the other before dashing back towards the gate. Abdul hurriedly closed it before he could crash through.

"Good luck with him." He laughed, she smiled back. "Well I better go then." He spoke as he turned to leave. She waved goodbye and went to lean on the paddock fence where she stayed for a few minutes to watch the horse.

"You didn't!" Her brother's voice called from behind her.

"I did." she replied without turning around.

He came to stand next to her. "Would you like me to dig your grave now? Or would you prefer to be burned on a pyre?" He asked incredulously.

"Papa will only be mildly upset, Mother... Well I don't really care what she thinks about it, I imagine her voice will be gone by the time she decides to actually make a point about it." She replied calmly.

Haydar slapped her on the back of the head before leaving to go in the house. The horse started to calm down and graze toward the far end of the paddock so she climbed to sit on the fence to watch, letting her thoughts wonder for who knows how long before they were so rudely interrupted by a screeching noise she identified as her mother's coming from the direction of the house.

"SHE DID WHAAAAT!"

"Yep definitely going to be gone before a point is made." She snickered as hoped off the fence to hide.


	3. The Feast

**Taming a Huntress**

**_Chapter III_ **

**The Feast**

* * *

Savra was found resting on her bed after climbing the vines up the house to her room window in an attempt to avoid her mother's screams. She got to hear the whole argument between her father and mother downstairs while she lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Sasha was furious from what she could tell, telling Nasir that she couldn't take anymore of Savra's behavior. Crying about how she couldn't understand where she went wrong and all she wants is to have a normal daughter. Her father was, for the most part, silent. He's heard these complaints for many years now. Sasha then suggested forcing Savra to go live on her own, since she was technically an adult now and the farm was going to go to her brother and his family. _'Some mother'_ She thought as she kept her anger down. Nasir only then decided to raise his voice and silence his wife, somewhat scolding her for even suggesting the idea.

The argument ceased and footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, stopping outside her door. Sure enough after a moment the door creaked open, she turned her head to see her father step in.

He walked over to sit on the edge of her bed, sighing tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do you do this to her Savra?"

She returned her gaze to the ceiling, letting her eyes travel along the cracks. "I didn't do anything to her." She replied.

"Then I suppose she is down there upset and crying about how you embarrassed her in front of those women for no reason?"

Savra's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Is that what she told you? That's why she is crying?"

Nasir's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "You are suggesting there is another reason?"

"I figured she wouldn't tell you the whole thing."

Nasir turned fully towards her. "She spoke of how you spent all your coin on that stallion if that is what you mean."

"Yea, all _my_ coin and some of hers."

"What are you speaking about?" He asked suspiciously.

Savra sighed as she sat up, leaning her back against the wall. "Of course she wouldn't tell you about how I _might_ have taken some of her coin that she keeps hidden from you, because then you would know that well... she's keeping a lot of coin hidden from you, from all of us. Which is why I took it because she can't really say anything about it to you, could she?"

"She has no coin to hide Savra, I keep all the coin she makes in a chest along with mine."

"Hmm, but you are wrong. Three floorboards away from your room window she keeps a box full of it, it has been slowly accumulating over the past couple of months. You really didn't notice that she has been hiding something from us? Not just the coin, these women - noble women at that, what business do they have here? She is no noble, and how did we even get invited to this _feast?_ She has been up to something in the city, she doesn't even sell her paintings anymore. How is she even getting coin to begin with?"

Nasir was quiet while he took in what she said. "I suppose I have been too busy to notice, to question her behavior." He spoke mostly to himself. "How is it you even know this?"

She smirked. "Well I have to find some way of occupying myself here when I'm not in the woods. I find spying on my suspicious mother a decent pastime." She winked. "I am almost certain she is whoring herself around to noble men."

Nasir's eyes shot to hers in disbelief. "Do not speak of your mother like that child, show some respect." He warned sternly.

"You have to give respect to receive it, which she does not so I will not. She has made it abundantly clear that I am a horrible mistake that has gone even more horribly wrong and frankly she is just another person in this house to me, nothing more."

"She does not think of you that way, she only wishes to be closer to the only daughter that she has."

"Savra stood from her bed as her eyes widened. "Closer? _Closer_?" She exclaimed. "How is trying to push her only daughter to wed men twice my age an attempt to get closer? How is forcing me to wear dresses that crush my lungs and prevent me from breathing an attempt to get closer? How is—."

"Alright, enough." He sighed as he stood. "If you will not respect her then at least try not to disrespect her."

" _No promises..."_ She thought as she smiled and nodded.

"Get ready for this feast then, we will be leaving before sundown." He spoke as he made his way to the door.

"Oh I am not going." She replied simply, he turned back to her with a look that said. _'Do not argue.'_ She sighed in frustration. "Fine." She grumbled. "But I am _not_ wearing a dress."

"Then at least wear something somewhat appropriate Savra, I have heard enough of her complaints about you, my head cannot take anymore." He said wearily.

"Alright then..." Savra answered reluctantly.

He paused at the door to give her a stern look. "And get that horse trained soon, I will not have him taking up space if he is as useless as they say." She nodded and with that he left.

She sighed and flopped onto her bed, burying her face in her pillows, dreading the impending feast.

* * *

The family was traveling to the city using the main road on the wagon filled with goods. After a short stop to Nuada's family farm to pick up their delivery, and Nuada because apparently Haydar invited her as well to Savra's dismay, they were now on their way to the feast. Her father manning the wagon with her mother sitting in the front bench with him, dressed in a very elegant gown wearing probably every piece of jewelry she owned, it was a bit much in Savra's opinion. She on the other hand wore a pair on dark brown leather breeches, cream colored boots, and a somewhat decorative tunic blouse. She deemed her outfit _appropriate_ as her father said, because the tunic had elaborate stitching on it in some places... Her mother thought otherwise. She brought a small hooded cloak for the chill that was to come from the night. She sat on top of some crates in the bed of the wagon while her brother was sitting at the edge with Nuada. The wagon moved through the city gates with ease and traveled through the streets leading to the area in the rich district that held the feast.

"So many people, for one stupid wedding meal." Savra mused as she nibbled a grape she had taken from the crates next to her.

Sasha turned in her seat in the front to give her a look of disapproval. "Mind your mouth Savra, these people will not tolerate a tongue as foul as yours."

Savra glanced at her mother with a raised brow. "Oh, but they'll tolerate yours? And they call themselves people of class..."

"Nasir!" Sasha exasperated as she looked to her husband for help.

Nasir gave a heavy sigh as he glanced over his shoulder to the lounging Savra. "What did I speak to you about earlier girl?"

Savra picked another grape free and popped it into her mouth before answering. "You said wear something appropriate, which I am. Oh! And to train the horse, don't worry Papa I plan on it first thing next morning." She answered with a grin, purposefully skipping over the talk they had about her mother.

The corners of Nasir's mouth upturned slightly before he replied. "Those grapes are not for you, I don't want them to be served half eaten with empty stems and have to go about explaining how my daughter could not control herself on the way there."

Savra waved a dismissive hand before answering with a smirk. "Well I'll just finish them all so I can spare you the embarrassment."

Nasir returned facing forward with a small chuckle and shake of his head. Sasha glared at Nasir when he didn't scold the girl like she deserved. He glanced at his wife and frowned slightly at her expression.

"You keep encouraging her, and it only makes it worse." Sasha accused lowly so only he could hear. He seemingly ignored her as he maneuvered the wagon to fall in line with a few others heading in the same direction as he. "I cannot believe you allow her to speak to me in that manner and do nothing about it. It's one thing for her to disrespect me, but you as well? Shame on you Nasir."

"I am not trying to disrespect you Sasha-."

"But that is what you are doing."

"No it is not." He defended sternly. "I've already spoken to her about it, but she is not the only one at fault. Your words are not so kind to her as well, the only thing that seems to come out of your mouth lately is what she is doing wrong. The way she speaks, dresses, ac-."

"Because it is not appropriate for a girl to behave the way she does! _My_ daughter of all people. It is embarrassing! Sasha exclaimed angrily. "And here you ar-."

"Enough." He cut her off firmly.

"Nas-."

"I said _enough_." Nasir repeated in a tone that left no room for argument as he gripped the reins tighter. "No more about it."

Sasha frowned as she strained to hold her tongue. "I cannot believe you have turned this around on me." She whispered before turning her face from him.

Nasir looked over at her as his eyes softened. His hand moved to take hers into his own but she slapped it away with a sneer. He ground his jaw and returned his hand back to the reins, glancing behind him to see Savra in the process of pulling another grape from the stem. She looked up just as she was going to take a bite when she felt his gaze. She grinned sheepishly at being caught as she placed the fruit back into the crate.

"Just making sure they're ripe Papa." She explained with a smile.

His frown smoothed over to be replaced by small amusement as he gave a slight shake of his head and returned forward as they continued on.

"We wouldn't have picked them if they weren't ripe idiot." Haydar muttered over his shoulder, Nuada giggled into her hand at his words.

Savra's eyes snapped to her brother, but he had already turned back and was chuckling with Nuada. She scooted herself closer on the crates to where he was sitting on the back of the wagon. She lifted her boot slowly as she watched the two converse, positioning it just at his lower back. She shot her boot out until it hit it's target.

Haydar yelped as he fell forward and off the wagon, he stumbled as he scrambled to stay upright. Spinning, he gave Savra a dark glare.

"Haydar!" Nuada gasped as she reached out to him as if to help him back up but slipped off the wagon herself, tripping on her gown. Before she made contact with the ground Haydar grasped her arms to hold her steady.

Savra sat up straight in her seat with a broad grin as she waved at her brother while the wagon pulled further away. "Yea, I'm the idiot." She called to him sarcastically.

Before he could call out to his father to stop for them, the wagon had come to a halt as they approach an area where the loading off was to take place.

Savra turned to see Nasir climb off the wagon to walk around and hold his hand out to help Sasha down, which she reluctantly accepted. Sasha busied herself with smoothing her gown out and fixing her jewelry as soon as she was off the cart. Savra watched as Nasir stood before her mother with a rueful expression, he whispered soft words to his wife that Savra couldn't hear as he leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips, but Sasha turned her face from him, presenting only her cheek as she held a bitter look. Nasir sighed heavily as he swallowed and took a step away.

"Haydar!" Sasha called for her son as she ignored Nasir. Haydar walked up with Nuada to where the wagon was stopped, passing Savra with a sneer.

"Yes Ma?" Haydar replied as he approached.

"Walk your mother to the feast, yes? If we wait here for your father to finish the unloading we will be late. It would be unbecoming to have been so graciously invited, and repay them by arriving late."

Haydar looked to his father questioningly and after Nasir gave him a nod he took his mother's arm while keeping Nuada's on his other and headed in the direction of where the feast was being held.

Nasir began unloading the crates off of the wagon, stacking them onto the stone ground much like many of the other wagon drivers were doing.

He glanced up to see Savra still present as she stood next to Zeta while she ran her hand along the horse's neck, watching her brother's departure.

"You should hurry before they get too far ahead of you." He spoke to her as he pulled another crate from the cart. She turned at his voice and made her way over to lean against the side of it.

"I'll just wait for you." She shrugged as she looked at the others unloading their items some distance away.

He glanced at her once stacking a crate. "You will miss the meal if you wait for me."

Savra pushed herself from the cart to grab a crate off it to help with the unloading. "I didn't want to come in the first place." She responded as her arms struggled with the weight of the crate.

Naisr looked over to her with a shake of his head. "Savra it is not every day we get to enjoy the pleasures of quality food."

"The food we eat at home is just fine with me."

Nasir sighed internally at her stubborn nature. "Either way, I still will be late to the feast. There is something I need to see to after I get this delivered."

Savra looked up at him curiously after she placed her crate down with a thud. "Like what?"

He didn't answer right away, but only continued unloading before replying. "Business."

She leaned her weight to one leg and tilted her head. "What kind of business?"

Nasir smirked as he kept at his task. "The kind that is not yours."

Savra grinned. "There is no such business. Why can't I know?"

He sighed as he straightened and wiped his forehead with his forearm. "If you must know, I have to discuss something with Malik, the one you met earlier."

Savra's eyes brightened at the name. " _Oh_! So it's _cheese_ business huh?" She grinned mischievously causing Nasir to raise a brow in amusement. "Can I come?"

"No." He said instantly as the amusement left his eyes. Her smile dropped and he sighed. "No, it is some propositions he wishes to speak about. I'm afraid if you went we wouldn't be able to get anything done. You'd be too much of a distraction for poor Malik." He added with a smile.

The grin returned to her eyes as she thought over her words and said. "Well, then next time you visit him, can I go?"

Nasir raised a brow at her request, Malik's previous words playing in his head. It seems it was not the young Dai he'd have to worry about, but his own Savra. He hesitated before answering. "Maybe… you will see him when he visits again."

A slight frown came over her face. "So in other words, no?"

"When _he_ visits, Savra." Nasir repeated as he began unloading again.

She remained quiet as she watched for a few moments before asking. "And when will that be?"

Nasir couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "What is this sudden infatuation you have with the cheese crafter, Savra? Should I be worried?"

"He has one arm!" She exclaimed theatrically, holding a grin. "And he makes cheese at the same time! I say Papa, I've met my match." She joked with a wink.

He shook his head as he looked around at the dimming sky. "Alright you've stalled long enough, go on and catch up with Haydar otherwise they might not let you through."

Savra sighed dramatically. "If I could only be so lucky."

"Go." He said sternly as he moved back to the cart.

She let out a huff and took off in the direction her brother had left only to be stopped by her father's voice.

"And Savra?"

She turned and looked to him questioningly. "Don't cause trouble."

Savra rolled her eyes before answering. "Why ever would I do that?"

"I mean it." He spoke seriously.

"I'll attempt to be somewhat appropriate, father. I'll be _real_ quiet, and I won't make _any_ fast movements. I know how easily startled those skittish nobles are." Savra answered as she lowered herself in her hunting stance. "I'll alert my presence carefully with the call of a hawk 'Cuh caw! Cuh caw!'" She cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify the call in the air. Nasir gave her a hard look and she raised her hands in defense. "Alright, _alright_."

He pointed down the road for her to leave in that direction. Savra gave a dramatic huff as she walked away from the line of wagons.

"Savra."

She tossed her head back and groaned before turning back to her father. "Yea?"

"Work on that hawk call, girl. That was a crow at best." He smirked amusedly as he stacked another box of grapes.

Savra rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish grin. "Yea, well um… just… um yea."

He nodded his goodbye and she took off in the direction she had seen her brother leave.

* * *

As she came closer to her destination she noticed the decorations that were lining the streets. Flower petals were scattered all over the floor and ropes that spanned from one building to the next held colorful ribbons dangling in the air, the trees as well had been decorated with ribbons.

She arrived at a square surrounded by looming buildings, in the center was a fountain that also held flower petals floating lazily in the water. Almost the entire ground was covered in different colored rugs, each displaying a beautiful design and amongst the rugs were various lounging pillows. There were also tables placed out and at the far end she saw a long table with a very large seat in the middle that overlooked the entire square, clearly for the man this feast is being held.

Savra passed a few guards that were walking by to their post. They gave her a nod as they proceeded behind her. She slowed her pace as she glanced around the square. Many people had arrived already, most already taken their places amongst the rugs and tables. She spotted her brother sitting on a smaller rug near the fountain so she made her way towards that.

The two occupants looked up as she approached, but she ignored them both as she sat down cross legged with little enthusiasm.

"What took you so long to arrive?" Haydar asked after a few moments.

Savra kept her eyes following the square activities while she answered. "My failed attempted at getting out of this. That and I was propositioned for marriage on the way here, had to let him down easy."

Haydar smirked at her dry humor. "Any blood?"

"Quite a bit actually, I left a trail leading it all the way to this very rug. Hid the body and stuck a jug in his hand so it looked like he was a lowly drunkard. No one will care."

Haydar chuckled quietly as he shook his head, but Nuada was wide eyed. She was scanning the ground quickly and Savra rolled her eyes.

"It's a _joke._ No one proposed. No one died." Savra spoke to her in annoyance and muttered under her breath. "I swear Haydar, these women you attract."

Nuada heard and delivered an insulted frown toward Savra. "The joke being someone actually proposing to _you_."

Savra's lips quirked as she raised an amused brow. "Your meaning?"

Nuada huffed as she folded her hands in her lap. "I just can't see it. The men you attract are probably foolish, and poor, with dishonorable jobs or some sort."

Haydar sighed heavily as he waited for it.

Savra stared at Nuada for a moment as a crooked smile began to form on her face. "How very observant of you. I can't argue with that. Why, that brother of yours fits all three!" She winked. Nuada looked at her startled and started sputtering but Savra cut her off. "If you think farming is dishonorable, that is. But I'm sure he'll stray from that and turn bandit soon enough. He seems the type to go dark like that."

"My brother never has had interest in you." Nuada said with a frown.

"Oh, I have a letter asking me to marry him that says _otherwise_." Savra sang.

"You lie."

"I don't. I nailed it to my ceiling so I can stare at it before bed and have something to laugh at before I sleep." She grinned cheekily. "They say a good giggle before bed prompts pleasant dreams."

Nuada opened her mouth to protest angrily when Haydar cut in.

"She isn't lying, well she is about nailing it to her ceiling. But I've seen the letter." He looked to Nuada and shrugged. "It was months ago though when he would come over and help me around the vineyard."

Nuada pouted and turned from them. "She probably forged it to make it seem she at least attracts one person."

Savra scowled. "What kind of idiot would go out of their way to do that? If I was going to forge a letter of someone asking for my hand I'd at least pick someone who was worth a second glance." Nuada glared at the girl and Savra added. "And who doesn't have a sister that's such a _dunce_ , because that kind of thing is important, you know." She finished sarcastically.

Nuada opened her mouth to retort and Savra gave her a look daring her to do so but Haydar spoke to Nuada. "I find its best not to argue with her when she's in one of her moods."

Savra smirked at the other girl and stuck her tongue out for good measure before turning her gaze back to the square.

"Abdul _isnt_ interested in her…" Nuada muttered surely.

Savra glanced sidelong at her. "He isn't interested in me, just like my brother isn't interested in two other women besides yourself."

"Savra!" Haydar snapped.

"Oops, was that to be kept secret?"

"Haydar?

"Um, Nuada…"

Savra tuned the two out as they had a hushed argument. Her grey eyes traveled along the other rugs and watched the people converse with one another. She noticed her mother sitting on a larger rug that was occupied by a decent amount of nobles. Savra assumed it was the ones who invited her and was pleased that she was not sitting with them as she made herself more comfortable on the floor. It wasn't long before servers and slaves came carrying platters of fruit and cheese, placing them on the rug before scurrying off to another. Savra grabbed a slice of pear and a piece of cheese and began to munch quietly as she watched more and more people arrive.

By now her brother and his woman lost in some pointless conversation, and for the most part ignored her. Pretty soon the sun set completely and torches and lanterns were lit, music started to play while the square filled with more chatter. She wondered where her father was since he had been gone for quite a while, she didn't think it took that long to unload a wagon and talk to someone. The slaves brought another platter with a different variety of fruit and cheese along with some wine.

"This cheese is rather good." Haydar mused aloud, Nuada agreed.

"Yes, that Malik...? Yea, Malik certainly is a decent cheese crafter." Savra agreed as well.

"What?" Her brother asked incredulously, she looked over to him and saw that his expression was of confusion.

"What?" She asked back.

"What did you say about Malik?" He answered slowly.

"I said he makes good cheese." She said simply.

He studied her before speaking again. "Malik is no cheese maker, Savra."

Her grey eyes narrowed as she tilted her head. "Yes he is"

"No, he's not." He argued before taking a gulp of wine from his mug.

"Yes he is, he lost his arm making cheese that's how devoted he is to his trade." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nuada shrieked as her dress was covered in wine due to Haydar spitting it out in a guffaw, causing him to have a coughing fit. Savra didn't know what his problem was, but she felt a small sense of satisfaction at the scene, she'd yet to get him back for tying her up in the stables earlier.

He profusely apologized to Nuada and ordered Savra to give her cloak to cover Nuada's now stained dress. Savra refused, saying it looked like it was part of the fabric, when really she didn't want Nuada touching her clothes. He ended up lending her his shirt, leaving him with a loose under tunic.

They sat for some time longer before the music stopped and a guard announced that Ziyad; the noble who was holding this feast, has arrived. Everyone silenced their chatter and watched as the man and his bride were escorted to the long table overlooking the square. The nobleman, as Savra noticed, was very large… as in very, very large. _'I think his noble is showing'_ She thought.

"Looks like Nuada's mother" She muttered as she watched.

"What about my mother?" Nuada asked curiously.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." She smiled, Nuada tilted her head but didn't press further.

"Only Nuada's mother's mustache isn't _that_ large." She said under her breath. Her brother glared at her and she winked at him.

The man finally sat and told everyone to eat. Meats of different variety had begun to be served. Savra chose a piece of chicken leg as her meal and kept her gaze on the table. Ziyad had a large roasted pork placed in front of him and was tearing into it at a speed she didn't think possible for a man that size.

"Cannibal" she spoke in disgust, her brother snorted his laughter and Nuada gave him a scolding look.

He coughed and patted his chest. "Savra, that's not a nice thing to say."

She looked over to him in annoyance. "So Haydar, if I take a look at your back will I see whip marks?" She tilted her head to Nuada. He scowled at her which she rewarded him with sticking out her tongue.

"Very mature of you Savra." Nuada spoke in disapproval as she fussed with the hem of her dress resting on the rug.

"I thought so. Speaking of mature, how old do you think his bride over there is?" She asked gazing back to the table. The girl looked young, and very unhappy. Eyes downcast, barley picking at her meal.

"She looks younger than you." Haydar answered as he followed her gaze.

"He is old enough to be her father." Savra shivered. "How sad."

"It is not uncommon for them to take a wife as young as she." Nuada mused.

"If mother had her way, that could have been me." She shook her head in distaste.

"Too bad it wasn't." Her brother teased.

She glared at him and he smirked "This is probably going to be the last time that girl is seen alive." Savra continued with a little amusement.

They both looked at her in alarm. "What do you mean?" Nuada asked. Savra smiled as she leaned back on some pillows, popping a grape into her mouth.

"Well it is their wedding night is it not? They are going to have to consummate their _love_." She purred. "Imagine _that_." She gestured toward the large Ziyad "On _that_." Gesturing towards his frail looking bride. "Death by suffocation I assume."

Haydar's mouth hung agape and Nuada's eyes could not be wider. Savra grinned and laid back on the pillows, arms flailing. "Help, help I can't breathe." She cried softly in a high voice, she laughed as she attempted to create the scene. "Girl, GIRL, where have you gone? I cannot see past my chins!" She continued in a lower voice.

"I cannot believe we share the same blood." Haydar spoke incredulously as her shook his head slowly.

"Nor can I." Nuada agreed.

After she controlled her laughter she sat up. "Well believe it brother, and do not pretend to be shocked, you would have soiled yourself already at my display if _Nuada_ wasn't here."

The corner of his mouth twitched in attempt to hide his smile as he shook his head again.

"Speaking of who isn't here, where is papa? It's been long enough." She asked as she looked around, Haydar tensed a bit but replied calmly.

"He will be here soon. Perhaps there was something wrong with the delivery."

She yawned and stretched out her legs "I think I will go for a walk, I am tired of sitting." She spoke as she stood, pulling on the cloak and tying the strings around her neck.

"Stay in the square." Haydar warned.

She waved a dismissive hand and began her walk. She stuck to the edges of the square, admiring the tapestries that they had hung from the buildings. The streets leading into the square were blocked by two to three guards, more for preventing anyone who wasn't invited from coming in then allowing people to go out.

She continued her stroll as she heard a familiar cackling from one of the crowded rugs, she glanced over to see her mother laughing and leaning on a man that wasn't her father. Anger filled her at the sight and she sped away in another direction _. 'Whore'_

Savra stopped in front of another tapestry, one that held a familiar scene of hills covered in grapevines. She trailed her fingers lightly over the embroidery.

"Beautiful work, isn't it?" She jumped at the voice from behind. Turning around she came face to face with a male she did not recognize, though she didn't recognize most people in the square since she didn't consort with higher class folk liker her mother did. Annoyed that she didn't hear him come up on her, she eyed him warily.

"Hello." He smiled to her.

"Um… hi..." Savra replied as she rubbed her arm. Her eyes glancing back between his eyes and the rest of the square.

"Are you fond of tapestries?" He asked as his own brown eyes looked behind her and back to the embroidered art. Savra turned around to return her gaze at the scene of hills, glancing sidelong at the male now at her side.

"Not partic—."

"I know the artist who crafted this piece, very talented man he is." The male cut her off as he clasped his hands behind his back. Savra's brows furrowed slightly in annoyance.

"That's interes—."

"All of the tapestries on display here tonight are done by him in fact. I recently commissioned him to craft me a few pieces for my new dwelling, the walls are too bare for my taste. I'd normally just go for paintings, but I've yet to come across an artist in this city whose canvas work is worthy of hanging in my house." The male continued.

Savra struggled to hold in her sneer at being cut off twice now, and the male's pompous personality wasn't helping.

"I've seen a few good artists who sell their work in the vendor stalls near the gates. Some very large pain—."

"In the poor district?" The male looked at her incredulously. "Why would I even consider anything from there? No, no, my dear. I know art. You see, I just moved back here from the port city of Nantes, that's in France if you weren't aware. I own half of a ship with my brother, we trade wine stock from port to port. Nantes, my dear, has quite a few artists coming through the port. _Quality_ work. Not some cheap painting of a lag horse from a rundown stall." He waved a dismissive hand.

Savra ground her jaw as she focused her gaze on the vineyard scene in front of her.

The male ran a hand through his hair before turning to gaze at her. "Anyway, I'm Sami. And you?"

"…Savra." She responded indifferently.

Sami smiled. "A beautiful name that matches the beholder."

Savra didn't respond.

"And your father? What is his profession?" He asked conversationally.

"He's a wine maker, he owns the vineyard just outside the city."

Sami raised a brow. "Ah yes Nasir, his wine is the one being served tonight, correct?"

"Yea." Savra responded as she rubbed her arm.

"Hmph, not to be rude, I tasted Nasir's stock a few days ago while I was visiting Ziyad, an old friend of mine. I wasn't impressed at all, but that just might be because I have tasted some of the best wine, trade it actually, and Jerusalem's localized vineyards just aren't up to my standards anymore. Perhaps before when I lived here, but after living in Nantes and having some good stock pass through, you get to know what's quality and what's not. I offered my stock to Ziyad, but he claimed it was too expensive. As it should be, it is some of the best, you know. So he went with Nasir's, a pity." Sami finished with a sigh.

Savra scowled as she listed to the male, she had enough. "That _is_ my father you know."

Sami looked over at her in surprise. "Oh and I meant nothing by it my dear. I'm sure he makes due with what he knows, I can't fault him for his inexperience."

Savra's fists clenched. "He's been running the winery since I was born."

Sami gave her a rueful look. "And I'm betting he runs it very well. But when you get to traveling like I do, you see that things can always be better. You learn new techniques, and so on. If you only do something one way, and have kept doing it that way the whole time, that's how it will stay. And if that way is not the best, the wine cannot be expected to be the best, simple as that."

"Whatever…" Savra huffed as she stormed passed him and pulled up her hood.

"Hey wait!" He called to her.

She quickened her pace, hand going to her sheath attached to her belt to reassure her as she past the guards. The narrow street she walked into was almost pitch black, the only light was coming from the square behind her, fading the further she walked.

Footsteps told her that the man was still following her. She frowned under her hood, hand gripping the handle tighter as she turned down another street. The moon now was the only light source above, so she sped up. She knew where she was going, it was the long way but she'd get there. She'd wait by the cart with Zeta. Maybe her father was still there.

"Hey, I only wished to speak to you." He called from behind, closer then she thought he was.

"Leave me alone." She growled back. A shadow passed over her head and blocked the moonlight for an instant, causing her to look up. The buildings were tall and this street was narrow. She squinted as she tried to see the source. _'Perhaps an owl'_.

A hand suddenly grabbed her arm from behind and she instinctively spun, quickly slamming the offender into the building wall.

"Woah, no need to be afraid my dear, as I said I only wish to speak to you." Sami spoke cautiously.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously. "You don't even know me, what reasons would you have to speak to me? Want to belittle my father's work some more?"

"Ah, I see I've upset you with that. My dear, don't fault me for speaking my opinions. I'm sure your father would have plenty wrong to speak about me. A lot of people would, that's how it works. That's how people create conversations, by putting others down and placing themselves higher."

"No, that's how you nobles create conversations. That's not how normal people talk."

She heard him chuckle softly as he took a step towards her. "Well then, let us talk like normal people, my dear." He whispered deeply. It was too dark for her to see his hand come up to caress her cheek so when she felt it she flinched, shoving him back into the wall.

"Don't." She said instantly. Her heart already quickening it's pace.

He chuckled again. "You're quite strong for such a little thing you know, that one knocked some air out I believe. It's quite – what's the word? … _alluring_." He purred.

Savra's brows furrowed and she moved to step away. Sami noticed this and gripped her waist, pulling her quickly against him. "Opposite of what you're trying to be, I'm sure." He whispered in her ear. Her breath caught and she struggled to move her arms up. "But, its the ones who don't try to be, who are the best at it. And I think I've said it a few times already about how I feel about the best of things."

Her arms finally rose between them and she pressed her hands against his chest, shoving herself away.

" _Don't_ touch me." She snapped.

The shadow passed over the moon light again, and she involuntarily looked up. Sami took advantage of her distraction and slammed her into the opposite wall. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her, and began to fail when his hand curled around her throat.

"I will touch what I want wench." He growled close to her face in a tone very different than he'd been using before. She retreated her head further into her hood. "I only wished to speak to you. You seemed lovely enough. But all this talk about poor artists and inexperienced wine makers in making me bored and frustrated, so now I care not for words." He purred, his grip tightening on her throat and his other hand moved to explore along her ribs.

Savra breathed heavy puffs through her nose as her hand kept tightening on the handle at her waist, while the other held on the wrist of his hand holding her throat.

"My dear, it is dangerous to travel these dark streets alone, a girl like yourself would have found trouble, as you already have." He chuckled darkly.

"Dangerous indeed." She replied, she felt the man tense as she pressed the tip of the blade warningly into his abdomen. "Back up" She growled as she pressed a fraction harder. He released his hold instantly and backed away.

"Look." He started fearfully. "I didn't mea—."

"You didn't mean what?" She moved towards him, backing him into the wall, and slowly lifted the blade under his chin, tapping it roughly. She could hear his breathing become labored.

He didn't answer.

"I think you did mean what you were about to do. Only now, the tables have been turned, right _Sami_? So now you didn't _mean_ it." She spoke evenly. "Am I right?"

"If you wouldn't have ran away and stayed to have a proper conversa—"

"Ohh so because I didn't wish to _speak_ with you about rich people's wines and arts, because I didn't wish to hear you put down my father's work that justifies your actions? Is that what you are saying? Is it _Sami_?" She asked disbelieving.

"No—! No I—I… only—." He stuttered.

"Speak sense!" She snapped pressing the blade to his throat.

He finally let out a whimper. "Please! Please I have a wife, I have a wife!"

Savra's lip curled in distaste. " _Fool_. Does your wife know about you groping unwilling women?"

He let out a shaky breath. "Please, my wife she—."

"Do you know that you called me 'my dear' quite a few times tonight. It so easily slips off your tongue to someone you don't know. A married man should not be speaking that way to anyone else but his _wife._ It's obvious to me you stray from her often. So why throw her in now? Did having a wife stop you from your attempts _Sami_?"

"I was married off by father, I'm still getting used to the idea of having just… one woman…" He spoke quickly. "Please just let me go!"

"Let you go, so you can do this all over again to another unsuspecting girl? You do realize I was unwilling don't you! There's no excuse you can give, and having a wife doesn't count _rake_." She probed the dagger a little closer to his throat.

"No! No I know I was wrong, and I won't do it again. I won't, I swear! I swear!" He whimpered.

"You _swear_." She repeated. "On what do you swear? On this?" She trailed the blade down to his waist, slowly dragging it lower. "Were you and your new wife planning on children, _Sami_?"

He yelped, pressing further into the wall. "I swear, please! Please stop."

"But how can I know you really won't do this again?" She asked innocently. "I could always _remove_ it couldn't I? That would definitely _fix_ the problem. But it would be bloody I imagine."

"No! NO!" He cried, she waited till he calmed his sobs.

"So, you swear huh?" She asked calmly.

"Yes! Yes I promise, please I promise!" He answered rapidly, she felt him nodded against the dagger.

"Perhaps I let you go, will you return to your wife?" She pressed.

"Yes my wife I promise, I will go to her!" He assured.

She stared at him in the dull light for a moment, before backing away and removing her dagger. "Alright then leave, hopefully you will think twice before attempting this again _Sami_." She drawled out his name.

"Thank you, I promise I shall not do this again." He replied as he instantly ran down the way he came.

She sighed and leaned her back against the wall. She twirled the dagger in her palm.

"And to think I was going to leave you at home." She spoke to it as she slid down the wall and onto the stone ground to catch her bearings before she was going to go back to the square.

Her thoughts though, were interrupted by shouting.

"GAURDS!...GUARDS! A WITCH IN THE ALLEY! GUARDS A WITCH!"

" _Oh_ you damned bastard!" She growled as she shot to her feet after hearing the running footsteps of a few men She moved into a run of her own towards the opposite direction.

* * *

Altair had entered Jerusalem earlier than expected, stopping little from his trek from Masyaf. It was sundown by the time he made it into the city and he had no interest in going to the bureau to spend the night hearing Malik's criticisms and insults, he'd go tomorrow.

He was traveling amongst the roof tops in no particular direction till he noticed quite a few wagons moving toward the rich district. He followed until he came to the edge of the building, he saw some sort of celebration being held in the square. Rugs and pillows covered the ground with feasting nobles among them. What the celebration was for, he didn't know nor did he care, nobles celebrated for stupid reasons anyways.

He watched for a bit, stomach growing hungry from the smell of the cooked meat. He contemplated sneaking in, it wouldn't be so hard. He would quick enough to snatch some food from one of the servant trays. He scanned the places easiest for entrance when movement directly below him caught his eye.

A girl stood facing the building he was crouching on top of, appearing to be staring at the wall with a male standing at her side, he leaned slightly over the edge to see that they were looking at a tapestry. The male was talking confidently with his chin tilted high, the girl was visibly uncomfortable. Her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides from what he could see, which wasn't much.

The smell though, turned his attention back to the square, he was really hungry. Spotting a street entrance with only one guard he started moving to go in that direction. He paused when he noticed movement to his left. He saw that the girl, now hooded, was walking quickly towards a dark street, a short distance away the male that was next to her followed while calling out to her. Curious, Altair followed along the roofs.

It soon became clear to him the girl was fleeing from this man as she turned into a narrow alley. The buildings were so close together all he had to do was hop over, which he did and the girl noticed...

The man caught up to her and Altair already knew where this was going, he watched as the man slammed her into the wall. He positioned himself just above them, analyzing how he was going to jump down. He could assassinate him from up here, but he'd risk hurting this girl since they were too close together.

He hoped back onto the roof of the building behind the male. He would jump down and cut his throat from behind before he has a chance to react. Altair readied himself, but just as he was going to jump, he saw the man tense and back away from the girl.

In the moonlight a glint shown from her hand, a knife. _'Odd'_ He continued to watch, still poised to jump down if he needed to. He listened to the conversation and was surprised at the girl's words, shuddering when she threatened to cut his manhood off. He wouldn't stop her if she decided to, it wasn't his place and that man was no innocent, but he wondered if she was. He listened to the man's cries and noted how unfazed the girl's voice remained. It was strange watching this turn of events, usually it was the girl crying out and the man was threatening. He was almost amused, and even surprised when the girl let him go unharmed, he would have just killed the man.

When the girl sat on the floor, he figured he was no longer needed and decided to go back to the square. _'Like I was needed in the first place'_.

He froze when he heard the shouting and the approach of the guards ,he turned back to the girl who was already darting down the street. Altair ran along the roofs trying to keep pace with her, noting the guards closing in.

She tripped on a loose slab of stone, falling onto her hands, and causing an interesting string of curses to come out. The guards approached from behind her, three of them. She stood quickly, dagger in hand while she faced them. Altair quickly moved to jump behind the guards.

"Witch, do not move." One warned.

"I am no witch" She replied in annoyance.

"Don't believe her." Another hissed worriedly to his fellows.

"Silence. Get on your knees witch, keep your hands in front of you so we can bind them."

"Like hell! I've dealt with enough rapists for one day." She sneered.

"We will kill you on the spot if you do not comply." Another replied hesitantly.

"Come near me and I will take away your ability to reproduce." She warned as she twirled her dagger and moved into a lowered stance where she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I told you!" One yelled fearfully. "We need to cut out her tongue so she cannot spew curses."

"I said silence!" The main one yelled to his fellow. "Get a hold of your—."

"She's running!" Another shouted.

Altair was running and jumping on the roofs parallel with the girl, trying to get a good distance in front of her. But she kept turning down every street that crossed her, finally at a good stretch of street he sped up. Hopping down into a small enclosed area, he waited by the archway leading into the road. He listened carefully for her footsteps as they came closer, reaching out at the exact moment she passed. He covered her mouth with his gloved hand and dragged her back against him into the shadows. She flailed and kicked, trying to scream out. Altair fought to hold her still as the guards neared, one hand over her mouth and an arm locked across her collar bone.

"Be _quiet_." He hissed in her ear. "They will hear you." She went still, issuing puffs of shuddering breaths from her nose. The heavy boots of the guards ran passed and he waited untill their noise was no more before let her go.

As soon as he did a sharp point was pressed at his chest. He froze, silently unleashing his hidden blade. His hooded eyes looked at the girl, but like she could not see him, he could not see her.

They stood that way, her dagger poised tip first against him. Her hand held it steady, not shaking, not moving. Her other was balled at her waist, tensed, just as the rest of her. He could see at least that, she was ready for whatever he had to deliver to her. She was ready to fight him.

It was minutes before the hooded girl spoke.

"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

His eyes traveled down to the glint of the dagger. "Remove your blade and I'll tell you."

"So you can kill me? I think not." She countered quickly.

"Girl, if I wanted you dead I would have left you to the guards." Altair spoke in annoyance.

The pressure of her blade lessened slightly. "They wouldn't have killed me, I had it under control." She defended in a confident tone.

He scoffed, having the urge to cross him arms, but a certain curved dagger prevented him from doing so. "Clearly."

"I _did_."

"If you say so." He smirked.

"I did just say so." She retorted and she stomped her boot down for emphasis. Altair's lips quirked in amusement. The girl wasn't even shaken by what had just occurred from what he could tell. She sounded young, not too young though, but fresh into adulthood. He wondered if she was a thief, and if it was how she gained knowledge on how to wield her weapon.

"Do you plan on removing your blade or would you like me to remove it for you?" He asked with a raised brow.

A huff of an airy laugh passed through her lips as she leaned her weight to her hip. "You couldn't even if you tri—."

His hand shot to her throat pressing the tip of his blade at her neck; a warning. While the other hand gripped her wrist that was holding the dagger, bending it back till she yelped and dropped the blade onto the ground with a clatter.

"You were saying?" He asked dryly, a smirk tugging on his lips.

"Damn… bastard." She mumbled. "So I assume you're going to kill me now then? Just like I said you were."

"No." He spoke. "I already said I have no interest in killing you, I am going to remove my blade and be on my way." He released his hold on her, took a step back, and picked up her fallen dagger. "Do not try and stab me, it will only end badly for you." He handed it back to her and she took it, slowly sheathing it back into her belt.

"Point that blade at my neck again, and it will end even worse for you." She replied daringly.

"Such _confidence_ for a girl." He mocked.

"I could skin you alive and use your hide as my new rug, if I really wanted to." The girl planted a hand against her hip.

His lips curved slightly. "Is that so?"

A _shing_ surrounded the dark enclosure and the moonlight hit her blade, causing it to shine for a brief second. He saw a flash of a smile under her hood as she lowered herself into a strange stance.

"Want to find out?"

Amusement fixed itself on his features. His hand went to his side in an instant and the sound of his own blade sliding out of it's sheath filled the air. He held the sword, poised at an angle in front of his chest.

"I don't know," He answered calmly. "Do you?"

He saw the girl take a small step back, and the hand holding her curved dagger lowered slightly. Her shoulders slumped a bit, and from the bottom half of her face that he could barely make out, a frown formed on her lips.

"Never mind..." She murmured dejectedly. "But, you know, if I had my bow, you'd have an arrow sticking out of your chest before you'd even have a chance to know what hit you." The girl paused after her words then gave a small snicker. "Hit you… get it? It would be an arrow obviously, since it's a bow and… and… um… yea." She crossed her boots at the ankles as she rubbed her arm. "You don't seem the humorous type."

"Excuse me for not seeing the humor in saving a thief's life, only to be repaid by her death threats."

"Thief!" The girl exclaimed a little too loudly. He shushed her in annoyance but she continued. "I'm no lowly thief. If anyone is a thief it's you! Stealing my chance at a glorious getaway from those guards!"

Altair scowled slightly. "If I had known you were taking such pleasure at being chased by guards by no fault of your own, I'd have stayed out of it."

"Well, you should have 'cause then I'd have a tale to tell and—." She halted her next words and tilted her head. "How do you know I wasn't being chased by something I did?"

He was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I saw what occurred before that."

The girl stiffened before slightly relaxing her shoulders. "Oh…"

He looked over her quietly as she began idly sliding the tip of her boot around on the stone, her gaze fixed on her actions. "Judging by how easily you handled yourself then, I'm assuming you hold men at knife point often?" He asked as he made his way to the wall he planned to climb, he'd stalled here with this strange girl long enough.

"I try not to make a habit of it." She answered and kicked a loose rock on the floor "Tonight was… the first time I was ever in a position to need to."

Altair studied her hooded form for a while over his shoulder. "Well, people don't really expect a woman to know how to handle or even carry a blade, so I'd say it came in handy tonight." He spoke as he started to scale the building.

"Yea… Hey! What are you doing?" She asked in surprise, he turned his head to look down to her.

"Leaving" He replied.

The girl didn't respond right away and stared at him a bit longer before asking a little gloomily. "Just like that?"

"Yes… and you're welcome." He answered.

"For?" She questioned.

"For saving you."

"I had it under control." She ground out.

"Well you're welcome regardless." He replied as he continued climbing, pulling himself onto the roof. He glanced back down and saw that she was still there watching. Turning to leave, he halted when she called up.

"Wait… you never said who you were."

"Your right… I didn't."

"But you said if I removed my blade you'd tell me who you were."

Altair chuckled to himself before he answered. " _I_ removed your blade, therefore, _I_ don't have to tell you anything." He called back and with that he left out of sight. He had things that needed to be done.

* * *

"Hmph." Savra pouted as she crossed her arms when the male disappeared.

Her eyes darted around the dark enclosure and she tightened her grip on her dagger. It was a little too dark for her to remain comfortable in the streets. She'd been gone long enough anyway.

She passed through the archway of the high walls while she made her way down the street, taking turns here and there until she began to hear the music from the square faintly in her ears. Her silver eyes kept moving to look up on their own accord. Searching the building tops, silently hoping to see a shadow walking about, watching.

But she didn't.

Who that male was, she didn't know. But she'd be lying if she said she didn't take a little enjoyment out of their encounter. Tonight was the most excitement she'd had in a while. And the most she got to actually use her dagger. Usually it only came out when she sparred with Haydar, and she always had that thought that she couldn't actually use it on him, since it was only sparring and all…

But tonight she had the power of actually sliding it through skin, in defense of course… But still. It was exciting, if not a little scary.

Light ahead told her that she was coming up to the square. She sped up her pace until she came up to two guards posted at the entrance. She pulled her cloak off, they turned at her approach. She was surprised when they stepped aside for her, but then she recognized they were the ones who nodded to her when she first came to the square.

She made her way through the people, some up and dancing now she noticed. She saw her brother with Nuada, spinning the girl around. His eyes met hers and he let go of the girl, causing her to continue spinning alone before she realized what she was doing and she stopped with a flush on her face. Haydar pushed through the people and hurried over to Savra, grabbing her arm.

"Where have you been!" He hissed with worry in his eyes.

Savra pulled her arm free and walked past him, he followed quickly. "I was looking at the tapestries, Haydar."

When she reached the rug they had occupied, she sat with a sigh leaned back onto her hands.

Haydar sat down next to her. "This whole time? I was looking everywhere for you, I didn't see you near them."

Savra smiled to herself. As much as they bickered and fought he was always so protective of her. She appreciated it of course. They were quite close despite their annoyances with each other. And whenever she left into the forest to camp by herself for a day or two, he'd always end up following. To keep her company he would say, but she knew it was to keep an eye on her.

"There were many, you probably just passed me without knowing." She assured as she picked up a grape from the platter resting on the rug.

Haydar relaxed and after a moment he gave a nod. "Yea… I must have."

A clearing of a throat brought their attention up to see Nuada with her arms crossed, glaring at Haydar. Savra smiled again as she went to nibbling on more fruit and tuned out her brother's apology attempts.

* * *

Altair sat on top of a chimney while he ate his newly acquired meal, watching the dancing nobles in the square below. It was easier than he though getting in, since he figured those guards who chased after the strange girl had left their post open.

The food was as good as it smelled and he savored every bite before he was to go looking for a place to rest for the night.

A scuffling to his right got his attention immediately, and he hurriedly placed his meal down to hop off the chimney and bring out his dagger.

He heard a deep chuckle surround the rooftop and he spun, unable to point the direction.

"Always so alert Altair." A male stepped out from behind the chimney. "But perhaps that is what makes you better than the rest of us."

Altair visibly relaxed and he let out a sigh. "Nasir, you know better than to come up on someone so armed."

Another chuckle as the older assassin approached. "I do, but then again, I am just as armed so I doubt I was ever in much danger."

Altair walked up and they clasped forearms in greeting.

Nasir gripped Altair's shoulders and gave him a small shake. "It has been some time, my boy." He said with a smile.

"It has." Altair agreed. "What brings you in the city at this hour?"

"I promised Malik I would look into some details about the slaver Talal, so that you may have something to go off of."

Altair's interest peaked. "And what did you find?'

Nasir gave him a rueful smile as he walked closer to the edge of the building to look down into the lively square. "It is not my place to give it to you Altair, Malik must do that himself."

Altair walked to stand by his side, they were silent as they watched the nobles move about. "I'd much prefer you just give it to me, so I won't have to deal with his attitude."

Nasir sighed. "He may seem bitter towards you for now, but give him time, boy. Let his wounds heal, he will come around."

Altair didn't say anything. Nasir glanced at him for a moment before he gripped his shoulder. "We all make mistakes. Some worse than others. But every mistake we make was always meant to be made, it cannot be helped." He gave Altair's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "It is what we do after, that counts. It is how we fix it, is what matters."

"I suppose…" Altair said quietly.

Nasir clapped him on the back before crossing his arms and turning his gaze back to the square. "The other reason I am here, is I am actually supposed to be down there." Altair looked to him questioningly and Nasir continued with a sigh. "My wife somehow made it so that we were invited. I had no desire to come, but she insisted. You can see Haydar down there actually, sitting with my daughter Savra and his female friend." He pointed towards the fountain.

Altair followed the direction and strained his gaze until he saw his fellow assassin sitting on a rug with two women on either side of him. One with dark hair, almost back, and the other with some sort of red brown. The two seemed to be in some sort of argument. But he couldn't tell who was this Savra.

"Which is you daughter?"

"She is—… well currently she is the one poking out her tongue and making rude gestures with her hands toward the other female." Nasir said tightly with disapproval in his tone.

Altair watched and saw it was the one with the red brown hair, she was indeed acting curious toward the one with darker hair. The other female had crossed her arms and turned away in some sort of pout. Savra, he now knew, stuck her thumbs in her ears and twisted her hands around at the darker haired female's back, poking her tongue out again. Haydar smacked his sister in the back of her head, then glanced around quickly to make sure no one else saw. That ceased the girl's antics.

Altair chuckled quietly. "How pleasant..." He said sarcastically.

Nasir glanced at him and smirked. "I do not even bother to be embarrassed by it any longer. She acts that way so often it is becoming, dare I say … _normal_."

"I recall you saying she is a bag of trouble."

"Oh, that and more. But such is that when you raise a girl with a wild spirit. She is good in the heart, and that is what matters."

Altair nodded and Nasir gripped his shoulder again. "I am afraid I must get down there before it gets any later. I wish you luck on your assignment, Altair."

"Thank you, Nasir."

Nasir clapped him on the back again before walking along the edge of the building, preparing to drop down into an alley.

"Perhaps when you have completed it, you could join me and Haydar at the vineyard for a meal before you leave to Masyaf again. I am sure he would enjoy seeing you again. I do not know when our next journey there will be." He said with a smile.

Altair walked over to the chimney with his food and answered. "I might just do that, though I was under the impression you preferred that anyone from the brotherhood didn't go to your farm."

Nasir sighed. "Yes I do prefer that, mostly I just do not want anyone to show up unannounced, but you understand why." Altair nodded. "It would not hurt if you came though, as long as you changed your attire of course."

"I'll see to it that I do then."

"Good. Until then, my boy." Nasir gave a nod goodbye and disappeared down the side of the building.

Altair watched his descent before going back to his abandoned meal, picking out Nasir's form as he made his way through the dancing nobles.

* * *

Savra's eyes brightened when she saw her father approach and take a seat on the rug. Haydar nodded to him and Nuada dipped her head in greeting.

"Why'd you take so long?" Savra asked.

Nasir reached for the platter of meats and fruits, sliding it near him before answering. "I told you, I had to discuss something with Malik."

She looked to Haydar quickly then back to Nasir. "Papa, tell Haydar that Malik is a cheese maker and that's his cheese." She pointed to the platter. "He doesn't believe me!"

Nasir looked to his son seriously. "Boy, Malik is a cheese crafter. Understood?"

Haydar's lips twitched, but Nasir kept his face straight. "Alright Papa, he makes cheese. I completely understand how that's possible with his one arm."

Nasir shared a smirk with him before he went to eating.

" _Told_ you." Savra said with a grin.

Haydar spoke with Nasir for a few minutes while Nuada leaned on his arm. Savra gave her dark glares every now and then, until Nasir gave Savra a warning glare of his own. She shrunk back and took to tracing her boot in boredom.

He pushed the platter away when he was done, and then started to look around.

"Why isn't your mother sitting with you?" He asked.

Haydar answered. "She said she was going to sit with the ones who invited her."

Savra looked over at the rug she'd last seen her mother at, though she was no longer there. She moved her gaze towards the dancing people. She spotted Sasha easily from her hair and gown, and glowered when she saw she was dancing with the male she was leaned up against earlier, laughing and cackling as he spun her around.

Her eyes moved to her father. She him tense as he spotted her as well. She saw his jaw tighten, and his silver eyes harden. He moved his gaze to the other people dancing, to avoid looking at Sasha.

Savra tugged his sleeve and brought his gaze to her. "See?" She said. "See see see! I said that's what she was doing!"

"Savra, stop it."

"Why don't you go over and say something!"

"Enough."

"Go make her stop!"

"Savra _enough_!" He hissed to her, he tilted his head to gesture to Nuada.

Savra looked at Nuada to she was oblivious to what was going on. But it wouldn't do to have the girl go gossip about their family issues. Haydar, she noticed, was very much furious. But he fumed only silently when his father gave him a warning look.

"Let us just enjoy the rest of this feast with each other, we can discuss everything else at home." He told them.

Both siblings nodded.

But Savra very much doubted her father was enjoying any part of this feast with her mother hanging on some other man in front of his face.

' _Whore'_ She thought one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> This story may be slightly AU, but the majority follows the orginal AC plot. Anyways let me know what you think, what you liked and didn't like for that matter. I honestly hoped it peaked someone's interest, any feedback is appreciated.  
> Sombrette


End file.
